Dark Tournament II
by Obsidian Ra
Summary: The first chapter dont show any romance, but the second and third will. rating is for moderate launguge. In case you have probs folloing it, i pulled from a message board rp. R&R plz!


****

Chapter 1- The Fight

Yuske stepped into the ring and looked around, then sat down and waited for something to happen. Kuwabara into the ring and started showing off to the crowd and chanting, basically being an idiot. Obsidian drew her sword and started polishing and sharpening it, shooting an occasional glance at the screaming fans in the stadium.

"So you must be the human team," Ashley stepped into the ring she was surrounded by fire. Kurama, the fox spirit, just walked in and stood at the edge as if expecting something to happen. Hiei could be heard mumbling under his breath about what a moron Kuwabara was being.

"Shut up shorty!" Kuwabara's yell could be heard throughout the stadium.  
"I'd like to see you try and make me," was Hiei's simple reply.  
"I'm not human..." Obsidian looked at the newcomers.   
Ashley looked over at Obsidian.

"Obviously but since two out of three of you are it's a human team."  
A slight laughter came from Kurama's throat.

Kuwabara jumped down from the ring and ran towards Hiei. "All right, I will!"  
Obsidian looked over at Kurama. "Oh shut up fox boy," she said in a voice much less harsh than she intended. (hint hint)  
"You do have a point there. And leave him alone Kuwabara. He'll slice you to ribbons and you know it," Yuske replied.

Kurama laughed lightly. "But I didn't say anything.

"It's what goes unsaid that's most important."  
Hiei easily dodged all of Kuwabara's pointless attacks.  
"So who wants to go first?" this question came from Ashley.

"I don't care," was Yuske's reply  
Obsidian looked around and said to Ashley, "Ill go first." To Kurama, however, "Well... you were laughing..."  
Kuwabara, on the other hand, was still chasing uselessly after Hiei.

Hiei shook his head in disgust.

"Only you would chase after an enemy you can't beat. And I don't feel like fighting right now."  
Kurama put on a charming smile and said to Obsidian, "But your amusing."  
Ashley looked from Kurama to Obsidian and sighed. "I guess I can't make Kurama fight the girl he is currently flirting with.. So I'll go first."

Obsidian stepped into the ring and shot a death-glare at Ashley.

"I don't flirt," was her icy reply. Se reached over and effortlessly picked up Kuwabara as he ran past, and flicked him into the stands.

"Then let's go, shall we?" Ashley removed a dagger from a sheath on her back.

Obsidian started laughing at her opponents puny weapon, then dropped her sword into the rink. Concentrating for a moment, She formed a katana made of ice in her hand. One of her specialties, it was sharper and harder than steel.

"I'll go easy on ya kid."

"That doesn't give you much of an advantage against me, little one."  
Ashley winked and the ice sword erupted in flames and melted, then she smirked in amusement.

Obsidian laughed loudly. " A fight between fire and ice, eh? this should be interesting."

With those words, Obsidian adopted a defensive stance and created another sword, as a wall of ice around her opponent.

Ashley jumped over the wall with ease. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to keep me back.

"I figured that much..."

Obsidian darted forward and slammed the flat of her ice sword against Ashley's dagger, breaking both in two.

Ashley responded by quickly removing another dagger from her left boot and slicing open Obsidians cheek and then stepping back. She looked at the hilt of the broken dagger and tosses it aside.

Reaching to her cheek, obsidian wiped the blood off and look at it.

"That was a pretty good move. Now its my turn."

Obsidian rushed forward and slashed the back of Ashley's hand to the bone, then moved back and braced herself against her sword, out of her immediate reach.

Ashley dropped her dagger which buried itself into the arena and grabbed the whip off her belt. She cracked it, causing a thin line of blood to appear on Obsidians other cheek.

Obsidian paused to scratch herself behind the ear, and apparently did not notice the her face had been slashed open again. Drawing her sword, she charged at Ashley, turning the blade at the last second so that instead of slicing Ashley in half, she was knocked out of the ring by the flat.

Before Ashley was knocked into the wall, she cracked her whip and caught it around Obsidians wrist. She pulled hard, and brought herself back into the ring. Her whip unwrapped itself as she landed behind obsidian. She charged at the Ice demon as she drew another dagger out of her right boot.

Obsidian laughed at the fire demons techniques.

"Your so predictable." Obsidian ducked and brought her sword up, sending Ashley flying forward.

Obsidian grinned in anticipation, wondering what the fire demon's next move would be. She soon found out. As Ashley fell, she cracked her whip and sent Obsidian flying as well.   
"Not to bad little one not to bad."

Obsidian stood up rather gracefully and slung her sword crossways over her shoulders. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," and she threw her dagger up and caught the tip. Pausing for a split second, she threw it at Obsidian, nailing her in he shoulder with it.

"Hey that hurts!" she exclaimed, reaching up and pulling the dagger out of her shoulder.

"It was supposed to."

Obsidian stuck her tongue out at Ashley.

Ashley responded by cracking her whip and slicing Obsidian' tongue open.

"Oww that hurt!" she yelled, unable to talk right.

"You win already!" She shot this at Ashley as she jumped out of the ring. seconds later, she was back in the ring, apparently having been forced back up by Yuske.  
"Fine then!!! if I have to fight, I will win," and with those words Obsidian threw ice bomb after bomb at Ashley.

Ashley put up a fire shield so the ice bombs melted before they hit her.

Growling in frustration, obsidian screamed, "Why you... Your mine!!"  
With this, she charged Ashley as fast as she could and attempted to stab her through with her sword. expecting her to dodge to the side, she dropped her sword and created an ice sword and sliced Ashley's upper thigh to the bone.

Ashley fell to one knee then quickly stood back up. And lashed out with her whip cutting open her arm to the bone.

Growling viciously, Obsidian used the last of her energy to created a huge block of ice a foot above Ashley's head, once complete, it fell on her head and knocked to the floor. Walking over obsidian placed her sword at the back of Ashley's throat. "I win"

Jury started counting. "1... 2... 3...4..."  
Meanwhile Ashley seeing double reached out and grabbed one of the four feet she saw luckily it was the right one she yanked pulling obsidian to the floor She then sat on her. The dagger hidden in her wrist band shot and she caught the handle and held the blade to Obsidians throat.  
"Very well done little on, I haven't had a concussion this bad in years."  
"It looks like we've had a change of positions folks now Ashley is the dominating fighter and Obsidian is down. guess I should start counting. 1...2...3...4...5..."

Obsidian brought her foot up as hard as she could into Ashley's stomach and knocked her over obsidians head, then scrambled up and backed away slightly.  
"How many of those daggers do you have?!"

When Obsidian had knocked her over her dagger started to go into Obsidians neck but she brought it up quickly slicing her own shoulder.  
"What are you suicidal little one and I have six daggers but on me I only have this one and to others left." She stood up the injuries she'd taken in this fight starting to show as she breathed heavily and was covered in blood, a mix of her own and Obsidian's.

Obsidian laughed and stuck out her hand. "Wanna declare I draw? I kinda like you, plus we happened to be stalemated."

"I don't like draws but for Little one I'll make an exception." She smirked as she walked over and shook her hand.  
"What? A draw? um.. can they do that?" Jury looked up towards the committee window.

"The committee has decide there will be no draws."  
Ashley glared at Jury and at the committee window then walked over and whispered in Obsidians ear, "I have a plan I have just enough energy to blow this ring up with a major attack gain control but go flying out of the arena and I will too Blue counts to ten we both loose there fore it's a draw. ok?"

"Or we could both jump outta the ring at the same time... but I like your plan better."

"Ok stop whispering and fight all ready," the jury interrupted their conversation.  
"Yes ma'am"  
Ashley jumped back and powered up and flames started shooting everywhere

"Crap"  
Obsidian winked at Yuske and nodded at Ashley

"Here it goes the ultimate dooms day attack."

She screamed from the pain of forcing every drop of her energy to the surface. She stopped, and she was practically glowing with energy. She raised up her arms and brought them down snapping her fingers and sending a giant wave of fire rolling across the arena in every direction but the force was so strong it knocked her out of the ring sending her through a wall. The attack was so strong the whole place shook as if there was an earthquake.

"Owowowowowowow," were the only words from Obsidian, as she was now far too weak to stand

She and jury were both forced out of the ring by the fire quake. After everything subsided Jury looked around there wasn't even a ring. "Well I guess I should count and see if someone stands up. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7..."

"Owowowowowowowoowowowowow" Obsidian managed to struggle to her knees, but that was all...

"8...9...10!! Well um I guess there is no winner" This was the juries final announcement.


End file.
